Solderable contacts for semiconductor devices are well known. Such contact structures are commonly silver-containing alloys deposited on aluminum die electrodes, which are insulated from other surfaces by an insulation passivation coating which overlaps the edges of the contact area.
It has been found that the silver ions from the top metal layer will migrate under the passivation layer and form dendrites under prolonged exposure to electric fields and moisture. Thus, over time, the dendrites will form conductive bridges between device electrodes and device terminations, thus reducing device reliability.
It would be desirable to provide a passivated top silver-containing solderable contact in which the migration of silver from device electrodes and under the passivation is prevented.